1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED package structure and method of packaging the same, and particularly relates to a LED package structure including at least two LED chip and a method for package the LED package structure with the at least two LED chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the application of LED has been already more and more extensive. However, the manufacturers of foreign countries hold all most key technologies, so that Taiwan's manufacturer needs to pay a larger sum of the technology transfer fee or patent authorized fee, especially white LED and LED with exceeding high light.
Hence, it is important to overcome the above-mentioned questions and develop new LED package structure and method for packaging the same.